


Daddy Dot Cum

by PLASTlCTASTE



Category: 21 Pilots, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Jos made, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLASTlCTASTE/pseuds/PLASTlCTASTE
Summary: 『 t + j + rewritten 』daddy.com es una página donde sugar babies buscan empleos de medio tiempo completo para poder satisfacer a sus daddiesPara los amigos de Tyler esto no sonaba tan mal.jos(c)2k17 | originalmente subida en junio 2016





	1. daddy dot cum

**Author's Note:**

> so, esto lo tenía publicado en wattpad. pero ahora está aquí y espero que os guste.

—Sólo te registras, pones que estás buscando un Sugar Daddy y las solicitudes vienen como pan caliente. —Explicó Brendon, mirando al castaño y también a la pantalla de aquel ordenador, Tyler había tratado de que las personas que pasaban detrás de ellos no vieran en que tipos de páginas estaban usando aquellas computadoras de la biblioteca del estado.

El castaño mordía su labio indeciso de lo que iba a hacer, pero después de mirar a su otro amigo y que sólo le levantara los hombros asintió.

—Es-está bien, hagámoslo. —Murmuró el castaño que miraba como Brendon comenzaba a mover el cursor por aquella página de tonos rosáceos y cuantos brillitos. Veía como el azabache movía el ratón por toda la página y después comenzar a escribir rápidamente golpeando las teclas tan fuerte que Tyler sentía que todos le estaban mirando.

  
Habían pasado cortos minutos, pero Tyler lo sentía tan lentos que comenzaba a exasperarse, mirando como Brendon le sonreía a la pantalla del ordenador.

  
“Vivo en un sucio departamento, buscando a alguien que me cuide y quiera.”

  
Así es como empezaba la corta biografía del perfil de Tyler, quien con ceño fruncido miró a su frentón amigo que seguía escribiendo.

  
—Quiero buscar un empleo, no soy un perro tratando de buscar un hogar. —Gruñó sentándose en otra de las sillas plegables, sin importarle ya si alguien les estaba viendo.

  
Brendon rio ligeramente y negó. —Tienes que dar pena TyJo, así vendrá algún papi y querrá contratarte. —El castaño bufó y dio otro vistazo al ordenador, mirando como el moreno añadía más comas a la lista de kinks que hacía fruncir el ceño al contrario cada vez más.

  
Tyler no decidió preguntar más y miró a Patrick quien mantenía una de sus manos apoyada en otra de las mesas bostezando sonoramente. — ¿No sería mejor si encontraras un trabajo normal? Ya sabes, en algún Burguer King o en una cafetería.

  
Brendon apretó la tecla enter y resopló sin dejar que el castaño respondiera. —Hoy en día es demasiado difícil encontrar algún trabajo, además recuerda que Tyler aún no se gradúa en esos lugares al menos tienes que tener la guardería terminada. —Habló el frentón mientras reía al recibir un flojo golpe del castaño.

  
— ¿Ya terminaste? —Pregunto Tyler al ver como la encargada ya había dado varias vueltas por detrás del asiento de Brendon tratando de mirar lo que hacían.

  
—Ya, ya. Sólo hay que esperar a que alguien te comience a mandar mensajes. Te recomiendo que pienses bien a quien le contestas, puede que haya personas preguntándote tu dirección. —Dijo haciendo un mohín y comenzar a refrescar la página esperando que ya comenzaran a mandar mensajes.

  
—Disculpen. —Tyler asustado había cerrado la página antes de que Brendon hiciera algo, y el trio miró a aquella vieja señora. —Me dicen que ustedes están haciendo demasiado ruido, por favor les pido que se vayan. —Pidió cortésmente, haciendo que aquellos tres comenzaran a dejar el lugar sin decir más.

  
Aquel trio había terminado fuera del lugar, caminando hasta la parada del bus, Brendon suspiro y miro a Tyler con una sonrisilla.

  
—Si quieres saber si te han mandado mensajes o quieres tú mismo buscar un papi rico, —Guiño uno de sus ojos haciendo al castaño rodar los suyos. —Aquí está todo, correo y contraseña, llámanos si alguien se interesa, quiero saber todo. —Tyler asintió mirando el trozo de papel y después fruncir su ceño.

  
— ¿Tyler se la come doce? —Preguntó mientras volvía a rodar sus ojos, el azabache no le quedo de otra que reír y después negar.

  
—Mierda, es veintiún no doce. —Dijo entre risas y después bufó cuando vio que Patrick ya estaba yéndose. —Quiero que me cuentes todo, ¿Vale? Cuídate Tyjo. —Y así se despidió el frentón, haciendo que el castaño asintiera y se despidiera del rubio con un movimiento de manos.

  
▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
Una semana atrás.

  
Tyler la había cagado de verdad, contaba por segunda vez el dinero que mantenía debajo de su colchón y era mucho menos del que recordaba y se había retrasado con la renta. Una vez más.

  
Volvió a contar el dinero como si éste al contarlo una tercera vez apareciera un poco más y después bufó, tomando su móvil entre sus manos y comenzó a buscar un contacto en particular.

  
— ¿Hola? —Tyler sonrió aliviado al escuchar aquella suave voz.  
—Oh Ma-Maggie, ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó con voz temblorosa y dejó el dinero en su cama comenzado a moverse por la pequeña y sucia habitación. —Llamaba para saber cómo estaba la familia, tu.

  
—Robert, es un milagro que hayas llamado. —La voz de aquella mujer hizo que la leve sonrisa del menor se hiciera más grande. — ¿Cómo va el trabajo? —Esa era una mala pregunta, haciendo que la sonrisa del castaño como había venido se había ido, negando lentamente dejando la línea en silencio.

— ¿Lo volviste a perder?  
Tyler paró en su habitación e hizo un sonido afirmativo. —Ne-necesito dinero Mag. —Murmuró, el silencio en aquella línea le ponía nervioso, más de lo que estaba. —Por favor Margarite.

  
—Oye, lo siento. Pero creo que tu padre habló sobre esto contigo, no pue-no podemos hacer nada Robert, lo sabes. —El nombrado suspiró y antes de que pudiera decir algo más la llamada se cortó, el castaño cerró sus ojos y dejó que el móvil revotara unas cuantas veces en aquel desgastado colchón y terminar cayendo al suelo.

  
Ahora sí que estaba jodido.  
Días atrás Tyler había perdido su trabajo por una tontería que había hecho, simplemente se había quedado dormido mientras atendía aquellas llamadas y cuando el jefe le encontró roncando sobre el teclado de aquella vieja computadora le sacó a gritos.

  
A un día antes del día de paga. Pero eso no le preocupaba, había guardado suficiente dinero para pagar aquellos tres meses de renta atrasados, pero simplemente cuando había llegado a casa y sacó el dinero debajo de su colchón faltaba casi la mitad.

  
Y ahora estaba desesperado, aquel pequeño y sucio departamento era lo único que tenía, había trabajado duro seguidos meses para poder conseguirlo y ahora estaba a punto de perderlo porque era tan torpe y descuidado como siempre.

  
Tal vez le faltaba dinero porque días atrás, cuando había sido fin de semana había salido con aquellos dos chicos, y como buen amigo él había pagado los tragos que consumieron el par y él. Pero ahí no pudieron irse casi doscientos dólares.

  
Tyler debía de estar lo suficientemente necesitado como para haberle llamado a Margarite, la novia de su padre quien meses atrás le había ayudado cuando el dinero le faltaba. Pero el día que se enteró su padre que Maggie le daba dinero a su hijo bastardo ambos salieron lastimados de diferentes formas.

  
En si Tyler no tenía a nadie si se lo planteaba así, no tenía más familia que su padre el borracho que le había golpeado hasta que perdiera la conciencia cuando le dijo que le gustaban los hombres, a su madre nunca le había conocido y su padre le juro que aquella perra había huido y después muerto de alguna enfermedad rara como el sida o esas cosas.

  
Después de eso, Tyler no tenía más familia. Nada más sus dos únicos amigos, que aun después de haber dejado la escuela habían seguido con él sin importar lo que pasaba.

  
Pero a ellos no les podía pedir dinero, no, ambos tenían una linda familia que le querían y ellos pagan todo lo que quisieran, era obvio que ellos no tenían dinero y si era que lo tenían Tyler debía de estar demasiado desesperado como para pedírselo.

  
Oh, pero claro que estaba desesperado como para pedirles ayuda y dinero.


	2. 1

Tyler miraba con entrecejo fruncido la pantalla rota de su móvil, debatiendo entre si era buena idea o mala mandarle un texto a Brendon preguntándole si estaba en casa y si Patrick estaba con él. Podía pedirles dinero y tal vez para fin del mes que venía les podía pagar.

  
Bufó sonoramente enviándole un texto al frentón, y al pasar unos cortos minutos le contestara diciéndole que el rubio estaba con él en casa. Tyler suspiró y salió de aquel sucio y frio edificio tratando de evitar al casero que le asechaba cada que salía.

  
—Joseph. —El nombrado cerró sus ojos a mitad de escaleras y se volteó encarando al viejo casero.

—Mañana se cumplen cuatro meses de renta, ¿Cuándo piensas pagar? —Tyler asintió tragando sonoramente y después carraspeó.

  
—Estoy, estoy en eso señor Baker, sólo tengo para pagar dos meses. —Se excusó y miró como aquel regordete señor rodaba sus ojos y después asentía.

  
—Quiero ver el dinero para antes del quince de éste, ¿Está bien? —El castaño asintió con una suave sonrisa y bajó los escalones a pasos rápidos, ya comenzaba anochecer.

  
La casa de Brendon estaba calles debajo de su edificio, haciendo que fuera fácil y rápido llegar aquella cálida casa donde solía pasar los días cuando quería olvidarse que vivía en aquel horrible lugar.

  
Antes de que Tyler llegase a la casa del azabache el par que estaba dentro comía pizza mientras contaban las cosas que habían pasado en la escuela riendo sonoramente a alguna estúpida cosa que el profesor de biología había hecho. Había veces donde Tyler extrañaba esas cosas tan cotidianas.

  
El castaño entró después de algunos timbrazos, sin siquiera pensar en negarse a una rebanada de aquella pizza donde el queso se derretía entre sus dedos. Y mientras comía aquel humeante pedazo de pizza con queso extra les contó su tragedia.

  
—Me despidieron. —Dijo con su boca llena, Brendon le miró sorprendido al igual que el rubio.

  
— ¿Y ahora qué hiciste? —Ambos chicos podían esperar lo que fuera del castaño que levantó sus hombros tratando de quitarle importancia a lo sucedido.

  
—Me quede dormido mientras atendía la llamada de uno de esos clientes estúpidos. —Rio y el azabache le secundo, mientras que Patrick negó lentamente con una sonrisilla. —Pero ahora necesito dinero. —Murmuró mirando el pepperoni de aquella pizza y después al par.

  
—Oh Ty, sabes que cuando nos has necesitado hemos estado aquí para ti. —Brendon asintió a las palabras de Patrick. —Pero la inscripción del siguiente semestre es en esta semana.

  
Tyler bajo la mirada asintiendo, estaba jodido.

  
Y después de un silencio donde Patrick pensaba en un plan, Brendon chasqueó la lengua acordándose de lo que había hecho ese día en clases. —Sabes, hoy Ryan me contó sobre esta página en internet donde Sugar Daddies buscaban alguien quien follar y después darle dinero. —El rubio hizo un mohín y negó ante las palabras del azabache.

  
—Por favor Beebo, un trabajo normal. Tyler no se va a prostituir. —El castaño levanto sus cejas repasando las palabras del moreno. — ¿Cierto Tyler?

  
— ¿Qué mierda es un Daddy Sugar? —Preguntó el castaño pasando de la pregunta del rubio.

  
Brendon bufó y rodó sus ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —Un Sugar Daddy es un hombre que muy probable esté en sus cuarentas y tienen demasiado dinero. Ellos follan y pagan, pero pagan muy bien. —Dijo entre suaves risas mientras movía sus cejas provocativamente, Tyler comenzó a preguntarse de dónde sabía todo eso.

  
—La página se llama Daddy dot cum, y ha habido mucha gente que le pagan muy bien por prestar esos servicios, deberías pensarlo. —Siguió hablando el frentón y Patrick negó.

  
—Por favor Tyler prostituirte, ¿De verdad? —Le miró con cejas levantadas y ojos sorprendidos. —Puedo pedirle a mi padre que te dé un pequeño puesto en su trabajo. —Dijo tratando de que Tyler dejara aquella cara de pensativo, porque sabía que si le daba vueltas a eso era porque en verdad lo iba hacer.

  
—Lo-lo pensaré, ¿Vale? Trabajar con tu padre suena genial, Pat, pero es casi imposible. —Dijo con una mueca en su boca y después miró al frentón. —Lo pensaré. —Repitió para después de otra rebanada de pizza saliera de ahí al ver la hora.

  
▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
Tyler había regresado a su edificio, pensando en cómo iba a pagar la renta y si el entrar a un tipo de páginas como la que Brendon le había mencionado era una mejor idea, pero claro que no era la mejor de las ideas.

  
Pero Tyler estaba desesperado.

  
Tal vez podría encontrar un trabajo común, como su antiguo empleo donde trabajaba horas extra y su paga era menor que la de los demás. Podría encontrar un trabajo donde le explotaran pagándole el mínimo, o podía terminar como una puta, cobrando lo doble de lo que ganaba antes. Un segundo pensamiento le cruzó por la mente.

  
Tal vez Tyler no estaba tan desesperado del todo.  
Bufó sin saber qué hacer en verdad. Abriendo la desgastada puerta de madera de su departamento, golpeando con uno de sus pies un pequeño sobre café. Casi igual al que había dejado en su cama con el dinero que sería para la renta.

  
Cuando lo había levantado se dio cuenta que no era el mismo sobre que había dejado en su cama horas atrás antes de irse a con sus amigos, estaba un poco más grueso y al darle vuelta con letras apretadas había un. 

  
“Robert, no puedo seguir ayudándote más, ni mucho menos que tu padre se entere de esto. Cuídate chico.”

  
Tyler sonrío, mirando el contenido unos cuantos billetes verdes que juntaban más de trecientos dólares, el castaño ensancho su sonrisa y le agradeció a aquella mujer. Le había salvado una vez más.

  
Joseph había separado el dinero, mentalizándose que nada del dinero que tenía lo gastaría en cualquier lujo, separando el dinero de los meses atrasados de renta y lo que sobraba para poder comer al menos una semana entera.

También mentalizándose que si hacia lo de la página seria sólo para darle una oportunidad mientras buscaba un empleo de verdad.

  
Ahora Tyler ya no estaba tan desesperado como antes.


	3. 2

Y entonces nos remontamos al principio de la historia, donde después de todo lo sucedido en aquella biblioteca, Tyler ya tenía un perfil en la tan mencionada página y, como Tyler alguna vez lo pensó, después de encontrar un trabajo estable dejaría ese lugar y todo lo que sucediera quedaría en el olvido.

  
Todo eso sonaba tan fácil.

  
Tyler había podido pagar los meses atrasados, conseguir comida para la semana y cuando el dinero había comenzado a escasear, terminó con su móvil en mano mirando aquella página. Pensando que conseguiría tan fácil el dinero que necesitaba para sobrevivir el mes.

  
El castaño había entrado antes a ver aquella página sólo por curiosidad, el día siguiente de haber hecho el perfil y que las insistentes llamadas de Brendon para saber si ya había revisado los mensajes le dejaran de molestar.

Tyler decidió no entrar a la página por un tiempo después de ver la cantidad de mensajes, todos iban para la misma dirección, ver a Tyler más de cerca y que el castaño viera sus partes íntimas en el modo más vergonzoso posible.

  
Tyler pensaba que todos aquellos viejos sufrían de hipotermia cuando veía esas pequeñas y arrugadas pollas mal enfocadas o con una cámara de mala calidad en cada uno de los mensajes que recibía, tal vez así era como podía fácilmente conseguir dinero, pero a decir verdad era un tanto denigrante.

  
La mayoría de los mensajes que recibía el castaño eran de hombres viejos, que tal vez su matrimonio había dejado de tener aquella mágica llama y buscaban un nuevo tipo de diversión, jurándole a Tyler en aquellos mensajes que el castaño disfrutaría de esos momentos, sin mencionar que algunos de ellos hasta habían puesto la cantidad de dinero que Tyler ganaría si llegara a tener una noche con ellos.

  
Pero Joseph era sincero consigo mismo, él en verdad no quería llegar a esos extremos, tener que ser tocado por extraños o él tener que tocar arrugados cuerpos por una buena suma de dinero. Pero a cómo iban las cosas, tal vez ese iba a ser su trabajo.

  
Después de los mensajes donde hombres extraños le enviaban a Tyler sus partes nobles había un pequeño grupo, el que era más discreto y trataba de no ir al grano tan rápido, pero después de que Tyler se negara a verles, o que aquellos hombres le invitaran a diferentes lugares de Ohio y Tyler negara en el momento sin saber sus intenciones. Aquellos hombres que con mensajes amables terminaban siendo uno más del montón, dejando a Tyler de lado una vez que él dijera que no. Tal vez buscando a alguien que aceptara verles para después secuestrarles.

  
Y ahí estaba Tyler, bufando mientras seguía pasando de todos aquellos mensajes sin ver al menos uno donde no hubiera una imagen enviada o direcciones donde les podía encontrar. Había terminado en los mensajes del final, los mensajes que de apenas tenían unos días y como los anteriores eran de viejos, demasiado mayores para Tyler que podía ser uno de ellos su padre, oh que ironía.

  
El castaño estaba a punto de darse por vencido, y decirse a sí mismo que si no había alguien más que no le hablara de lugares apartados de las personas o penes pequeños, escogería uno de los mismo, aceptar verse con uno de esos ancianos y tener dinero que es manera tan mala. Pero algo le detuvo, una foto de perfil que era significativamente más diferente de las demás.

  
Tyler frunció el ceño, tratando de mirar mejor aquel pequeño recuadro donde lo que parecía un hombre con cabello tintado de algún color que no fuese rubio artificial que trataba de ocultar las canas, no, era un color chillante y llamativo, parecía ser un azul. El castaño no esperaba nada, tal vez él también había enviado una foto de su polla como los demás y ese algo diferente que tenia se iría al caño, pero no.

  
" _Hola Babyboy, sé que no seré el único mandándote mensajes, pero espero que al menos lo puedas leer. Me siento triste sobre tu situación, y creo que no seré como los demás, podría darte un hogar donde vivir y todas las comodidades que desees, sin mencionar la buena paga que tendrás. Piénsalo pequeño._ "

  
Su mensaje era directo, pero nada le decía que lo quería conocer ya. Tyler sonrió lentamente mientras releía el mensaje pensando algo para responderle.

  
_"Al parecer en verdad no eres como los demás, me sorprende no ver una foto de tu polla como primer mensaje. Pero qué me confirma que no eres uno como ellos, por cierto, ¿Tengo que utilizar la palabra daddy mientras te respondo? Soy nuevo en esto, lo siento._ "

  
Joseph sintió vergüenza al mandar el mensaje, la página llevaba como nombre la palabra papi, era obvio que tenía que responderle a aquel hombre con un ridículo sobrenombre como lo era papi, y ahora tal vez no le respondería.

  
Tyler suspiró, bloqueando su móvil mientras lo dejaba en su cama, sabía que aquel tipo no le contestaría enseguida, así que terminó por rebuscar en la pequeña cocineta que tenía su departamento y si la suerte estaba de su lado podría encontrar algo para comer ese día.

  
Pero su móvil vibro sonoramente, captando la atención del castaño que caminaba con una lata de atún en la mano, dejándola en la cama mientras veía un nuevo mensaje de aquella página.

  
" _No te he enviado una foto de mi polla como primer mensaje, ni he pedido tu dirección o te he invitado a algún lugar, ¿Necesitas más pruebas que no soy como esos viejos raros? No te preocupes pequeño, no es necesario llamar a todos daddy._ "

  
El castaño sonrió al mensaje, si aquel hombre era como los demás estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al tema y eso hacía sentir cómodo al castaño que frunció levemente su ceño al ver aquel pequeño y sin más rodeos comenzó a responderle.

  
" _Y tampoco es necesario llamar a todos por sobrenombres tan extraños, recién me conoces. Por cierto, soy Tyler."_

  
_"Lo sé, Pero ¿Quién dice que llamo a todos de esa manera? Joshua, un gusto ;-)"_

  
Tyler miro aquel mensaje con su entrecejo fruncido al ver lo rápido que lo había contestado y una extraña sensación de incomodidad comenzó por toda su espalda al ver aquella carita hecha a base de puntos y paréntesis, comenzaba a pensar que al final aquel tipo llamado Joshua era igual a los demás.

  
" _Como dije antes, recién nos conocemos y eso que ni siquiera sé cómo te ves en realidad. Lo siento, pensé que no eras como los demás."_

  
Se dio por vencido, ya dejando el móvil en aquel desgastado colchón e ir con su lata de atún de regreso a la cocina para al menos comerlo con galletas saladas y no pasar otro día con hambre. Ignoró como aquel aparato vibraba unas cuantas veces y después de mirarle la curiosidad comenzó a treparle hasta que sin poder detenerse ya veía los nuevos mensajes.

  
Todos eran de aquel Joshua, el primero era un enlace que le llevaba a su perfil en aquella página y se mostraba su información, sin mencionar pocas fotos de él, pudiendo verle mejor. A decir verdad, no era mal visto, mostrándose en todas aquellas fotos de traje y el color de su cabello diferenciaba en cada una de las fotos, Tyler no se podía mentir era demasiado guapo y diferente a aquellos hombres viejos que buscaban una sesión de sexo demasiado cara.

  
" _Ahí está, puedes verlas hasta que nos podamos ver cara a cara. Y así no me sentiré tan mal sabiendo que tú ves mis fotos mientras veo las tuyas._ "

  
Tyler levantó una de sus cejas, leyendo el mensaje incrédulo hasta sentir como un leve calor terminaba en su cara haciéndole sonreír mientras alejaba el móvil de su rostro y pasaba una mano por su rostro tratando de quitar aquella exagerada sensación, le había conocido desde hace horas y ya estaba sonrojado.

  
_"¿Vernos cara a cara? ¿Quién ha dicho que nos veremos algún día? Basta, hasta pensé que no serias como esos extraños viejos invitándome a salir el mismo día que hablamos."_

  
_"¿Acaso he dicho que nos veríamos ya? Simplemente digo lo que sé y sé que no tan pronto nos veremos. Si quieres puede ser en un parque o un lugar donde haya gente alrededor para que no pienses que soy algún extraño violador."_

  
El castaño seguía sonriendo y asintió al final del mensaje, claro, como si aquel tipo le pudiese ver. Y antes que pudiera responder algo más un nuevo mensaje apareció.

  
" _Tengo que seguir trabajando, pero ¿Seguiremos hablando después? Sin duda eres diferente y me encanto mensajearte, nos vemos después."_

  
Tyler iba a responder aquel mensaje tan rápido como los había leído, pero paró, comenzando a pensar si en verdad comenzar a hablar con personas de aquella página era una buena idea, si comenzar una conversación con alguien de aquella página fuera la única opción que tenía o si mientras hablaba con aquel tal Joshua buscaría un empleo.

 

 


	4. 3

Había pasado ya casi una semana desde que Tyler y Joshua habían comenzado con sus mensajes, conociéndose poco a poco. Aquel tintado contestaba con nada más que la verdad, mandándole indirectas al menor sobre el día ansiado, el día en el que por fin se pudieran conocer y Joshua aceptara que el castaño era bien visto en persona, porque él lo sabía y no entendía porqué alguien como Tyler estaba en ese tipo de lugares. 

  
― ¿Una vez más con las narices en el móvil? Hasta puedo decir que no recuerdo un día en el que no estés respirando encima de éste. ―Joshua bufó, bajando el móvil y dejarlo en el escritorio frente a él sólo para ver a la pelirroja que le miraba sonriente, su sonrisa casi era coqueta y sus cejas se movían de arriba abajo. ―Pasas demasiado tiempo en tu móvil porque sigues hablando con ese chico, ¿Verdad? ―Habló mientras movía lentamente sus dedos por el escritorio queriendo alcanzar el teléfono del mayor.

―Puedo jurar que cuando te contraté fue para que revisaras papeles y agendaras mis citas importantes. ―Habló el teñido de rojo entre dientes, mostrándole una sonrisa fastidiada a la pelirroja que suspiraba cansadamente, levantándose de la silla frente al mayor y mover su naranjo cabello.

―Me contrataste porque era tu amiga y nadie más te soportaba, además estoy aquí para hablarte de tu cita con... ―Dejó uno de sus dedos balancear frente a sus rojizos labios y después sonreír. ―Un tal Tyler, ¿Cuándo será el día que quisiera su cita?

Joshua sonrió de vuelta, negando mientras echaba su silla para atrás y cruzaba sus brazos, ―Addison, esto no te interesa. ―Habló manteniendo una sonrisilla ladina, mirando como aquella pelirroja mujer rodaba sus ojos.

―Claro que me interesa, imbécil. Si no fuera por mí nunca te enterarías de esa página y no hubieras podido seguir adelante. ―Se defendió, tomando algunas cuantas carpetas del mismo escritorio y suspirar. ―Me alegra que al menos por mensajes te hagan feliz, ya no podía con el Josh cretino de hace meses atrás. ―Y con eso aquella mujer llamada Addison dejó la oficina de Joshua, dejándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sincera. Hace tiempo que Josh no sonreía de esa manera.

―Por cierto, te aconsejo que le pidas su número de teléfono, estoy segura que es mejor una llamada que esos mensajes aburridos, además sería un paso más a conocerle. ―La pelirroja le sonrió, asomando simplemente su cabeza por el marco de la puerta y dejar una ahogada risa, casi un bufido cuando vio la cara del mayor. ―No seas cobarde, así la gente se conoce. ―Y volvió a desaparecer, escuchándose a lo lejos como sus finos tacones golpeaban el blanco suelo, alejándose lentamente.

Joshua frunció su ceño, mirando su móvil apagado y después de suspirar sonoramente desbloquearlo e ir directamente a los mensajes que tenía con el castaño, aun para que sea una semana hablando aquellos dos habían hablado de demasiadas cosas, como que a Tyler le gustaba más pasar el día en el sol y al aire libre que a Joshua donde prefería el frio y una buena película clásica en la comodidad de su hogar, para que simplemente Tyler entre suaves risas le contestara un «¡Vaya! Que si eres viejo.» pero después de todo eso, ahí estaba el pelirrojo, pensando en su siguiente mensaje.

" _Pequeño, ¿Te molestaría si hiciéramos una llamada? He terminado con el trabajo de hoy y no me molestaría si charláramos un poco en vez de mensajear._ "

Tyler bajó el periódico al escuchar ese típico sonido de notificación, dejando a un lado la sección de trabajos y mirar el mensaje, carraspeando al ver el largo número y el mensaje.

" _Claro, tampoco tengo nada que hacer, ya te llamo._ "

El castaño rio para sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que lentamente un nudo comenzaba hacérsele en el estómago mirando los dígitos, Tyler se sentía nervioso y también estúpido. Y sin más que hacer, después de respirar profundamente y apretar en un puño su mano libre tratando de no temblar marcó aquel número, esperando a que no lo contestaran porque sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a balbucear y sentirse más patético de lo que ya se sentía ahora.

― ¿Hola? ¿Tyler? ―Tyler jadeó ahogadamente al escuchar aquella voz, se sentía tonto por sobreactuar, pero aquella voz era perfecta, tenía una mezcla grave y tranquila que hizo a Tyler enrojecer en cortos segundos.

―Yo... eh-sí, aquí Tyler, Tyler al habla. ―Y sus mejillas comenzaron a oscurecerse de un rojo más fuerte al escuchar una leve risa, ¿Quién mierda en pleno siglo veintiuno seguía diciendo Tyler al habla?

―Vaya, ¿De verdad esa es tu voz? ―El castaño dejó salir un abochornado sonido afirmativo. ―Es demasiado, ¿Sería extraño si digo que es hermosa? Es nuestra primera llamada, no quiero sonar como un pervertido. ―Tyler dejó salir suaves risillas, casi acallándolas con su mano libre. ―Y si no fuera poco tener una linda voz tu risa se lleva el premio mayor.

El castaño mordió su labio inferior tratando de no soltar algún extraño sonido al escuchar esos halagos, ―Oye, para. ―Murmuró el menor, tratando de que su voz no saliera temblorosa y después sonrió. ―Tú no te quedas atrás con esa voz, ¿Llegaste a cantar en algún lugar?

Una risa casi ahogada se escuchó al otro lado de la bocina, ― ¿Cuenta si te digo que lo hice en el coro de la iglesia? ―Y Tyler no pudo detenerlo, había dejado escapar una carcajada que lo hizo moverse del sofá para cubrir su rostro.

― ¿De verdad quieres que crea eso? ―Habló con dificultad al no poder parar su risa.

―Queda a tu criterio creerlo o no, aun voy los domingos. ―Joshua sonrió abiertamente, ― ¿Y tú? Estoy seguro que tu sí puedes hacerlo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cantar? Oh no, no, no hace tiempo que no lo hago y no. ―Balbuceó rápidamente, sintiendo su cara arder, sentía que se estaba comportando como un idiota total y ya no había vuelta atrás.

―Entonces sí cantas, me encantaría escucharte cantar cuando nos conozcamos. ―Tyler sonrió ligeramente y frunció el ceño mientras las palabras hacían un silencioso eco en su departamento.

― ¿Conocernos? ¿Aun sigues con eso? Puede que viva al otro lado del mundo y sigues insistiendo con eso. ―Suspiró, dejando descansar sus pies en lo que quedaba de sofá y esperó a que el contrario contestara sintiéndose nervioso al no recibir respuesta, pensando que al final lo había cagado todo. ― ¿Hola?

―Has dicho que puede que vivas al otro lado del mundo, pero en tu perfil dice que tu ultima conexión ha sido en Columbus, y para tu mala suerte también soy de ahí. ¿Por qué no quieres que nos conozcamos? Haces parecer que no me quieres ver porque tienes tres brazos o tres ojos. ―Tyler negó con su ceño fruncido y dejo caer su cabeza en el respaldo del viejo sofá.

―Sí, tengo tres piernas que me impiden poder conocerte, ―Rio ante su mal chiste sin tomarle un doble sentido, que probablemente lo había hecho el mayor quien no había respondido. El castaño aclaró su garganta. ―No me molestaría conocerte, pero sigo sintiendo que sería muy rápido.

―Bueno, podemos hacer algo. Podemos vernos, pero no hoy. ¿Te parece vernos dentro de dos semanas? Para entonces ya sería un mes que estamos hablando y tal vez ya no seriamos tan desconocidos para entonces, ¿Te parece? Hasta puede que tu pierna sobrante se cure y sea normal. ―El menor rio agudamente, mordiendo su labio inferior para no sonreír más de la cuenta aun sabiendo que Joshua no le veía.

―E-está bien, dentro de dos semanas nos vemos. Pero que sea en un café o parque, algo normal. —El pelirrojo dejó salir una acallada risa y un sonidito afirmativo.

―Claro, algo normal.

―Josh necesito que firmes estos papeles y te alistes para la junta con los extranjeros. ―Una voz femenina y un tanto ronca interrumpió al mayor, haciéndolo suspirar.

―Entonces, nos vemos en dos semanas pequeño. ―Se despidió el mayor, haciendo que Tyler también suspirara.

―Nos vemos, ―El menor miró su móvil al ver que Joshua había cortado la llamada. ― _Joshua_.


	6. 5

Tyler tal vez se había equivocado al decirle a Joshua que él escogiera el lugar donde conocerse, había escogido lugares al otro lado de la ciudad y el castaño llevaba casi una hora en aquel bus, mirándose por el reflejo de la ventana si se veía presentable, si aquella sudadera descolorida y zapatos rotos de los lados se les veía bien.

Tyler ya había pensado unas cuantas veces en hablarle al mayor, cancelar y decirle que mejor después se podían conocer, cuando el castaño ya había conseguido un trabajo y su ropa no daba tanta vergüenza como ahora, pero al final no lo había hecho y ahora estaba bajando del bus caminando por aquellas calles con clase.

Porque al parecer las calles por las que caminaban no estaban manchadas con gomas de mascar que tenían tiempo pegadas por la acera y las calles no tenían ningún bache, parecían recién pavimentadas y no había algún edificio como donde él vivía, todos parecían recién construidos.

Y ahí estaba en un café con nombre extravagante, hasta se podría decir que era francés aquel nombre por el uso excesivo de acentos, sentía que todos ahí le miraban cuando comenzó a entrar, caminando por las mesas que estaban fuera del lugar y dar una rápida mirada dentro del local donde había mucha más gente bien vestida, hasta algunos con trajes formales y mujeres mostrando sin ningún temor joyas que en cada movimiento brillaban.

Pero nadie se parecía a Joshua, Tyler había descargado una de las fotos del mayor que tenía en aquella página y nadie tenía el cabello tintado u ojos rasgados, Tyler sentía una ligera presión en el pecho sintiéndose tonto comenzando a pensar que Joshua le había dejado plantado. Pero antes de irse su móvil vibró mostrando un mensaje.

"Pequeño, llegaré un poco tarde. Puedes pedir lo que quieras mientras llego, lo pago como compensación :-)."

El castaño había dejado salir el aire que sus pulmones retenían casi aliviado, se sentía demasiado incomodo entre las personas y pensaba que se iba a ver raro volver entrar al café, así que aun con móvil en mano tomó asiento en una de las mesas fuera del lugar, donde una enorme y azul sombrilla le escondía del suave sol mañanero.

Podía ver cómo había gente que le miraba sin vergüenza alguna, mirándole desde los pies hasta su pachón cabello y después hablaban con la persona que tenían a un lado y ésta también le miraba, Tyler volvió a suspirar, mirando su móvil y ver la hora se había levantado muy temprano y tal vez merecía un rico café caliente.

Una de las meseras pasó a un lado de él y Tyler levantó su mano para que le pudiera atender. ― ¿Qué no ves que estoy atendiendo gente? Ahorita voy contigo. ―Tyler bajó su mano con un silencioso jadeo sorprendido, la mujer volteó a verle con mala cara y volvió a con otras personas tomando su orden con una casi verdadera sonrisa.

Tyler se sentía casi sorprendido, no era justo que le trataran así simplemente por su forma de vestir y que todos le miraran de esa manera, una vez más la idea de irse de ahí paso por su mente, tratando de quitarla con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y seguir esperando al mayor mientras dejaba sus dedos golpear la mesa en un suave tono, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas y como el fresco frio de la mañana se colaba por su cuello haciéndole temblar ligeramente.

Pudo ver como aquella mesera dejaba la mesa a un lado de él, con su pequeña libreta en mano y caminar a donde Tyler estaba, aquella amable cara había desaparecido cuando se dio cuenta que Tyler le miraba y hasta pudo escuchar un claro bufido. ―Después tomo su orden. ―El castaño frunció el ceño como la mujer iba a la mesa frente a Tyler y seguía haciendo su trabajo, y que en ningún momento regresase a la mesa de Tyler.

Hubo algo más ese momento que hizo a Tyler acomodarse en la pequeña silla de madera, algo en el aire que lo hizo oler de una manera deliciosa pero no era el café era un olor fuerte, vibrante que hizo al castaño removerse una vez más en su silla, carraspeando y sobresaltándose de manera obvia al sentir una mano posarse en su hombro, apretándolo ligeramente.

― ¿Tyler? ―Sus manos temblaron al escuchar aquella característica voz, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío recorrerle cuando aquella mano se separó de su hombro, se podía sentir como si aquella mano le hubiera quemado, dejándole una marca que con los días se haría más y más visible. El castaño había tratado de sonreír dejando que una mueca terminara en su rostro, viéndose completamente nervioso en el momento.

Por fin se habían conocido.


	7. 6

Tyler había comenzado a temblar ligeramente completamente nervioso, no quería voltear, pero al final tenía que hacerlo y eso fue lo que hizo. Comenzó a voltear torpemente aun en la silla, viendo aquel hombre de cabello rojo y piel pálida que le adornaba un lindo traje negro de vestir, se sentía patético y tonto al recordar cómo iba vestido.

―Jo-Joshua. ―Murmuró mientras comenzaba a lentamente sonreír cuando el hombre de cabellos tintados también lo hacía y torpemente se levantó de la silla, viendo que aquel hombre era unos notables centímetros más alto que él, casi rebasándole media cabeza.

―Tyler, oh dios... ―La sonrisa de Joshua era brillante, demasiado blanca y perfecta no dejando su rostro mientras seguía mirando al menor, y en un lento movimiento comenzó a acercársele para saludarle con un amigable beso en la mejilla, pero al parecer Tyler no lo notó levantando su mano derecha deteniéndole.

―Es un gusto conocerte. ―El castaño se dio cuenta del incomodo apretón de manos que el mayor le dio y suspiró temblorosamente cuando le soltó. ―Aún no he pedido nada, pensé que era más educado esperarte. ―Mintió y comenzó a caminar a la silla delante de él, pero Joshua le detuvo.

―Oye, estabas sentado en esta silla, no es necesario. ―Habló mientras miraba la silla de madera y después al menor, esperando a que se sentara y después él se sentara en la silla delante del castaño.

En todo momento de aquella incomoda presentación con un vergonzoso apretón de mano las mejillas del menor habían comenzado a tomar un carmesí color que comenzaba a aumentar cada que el mayor le miraba y sonreía ligeramente, mirando como aquel hombre era diferente a sus fotos, era más perfecto en persona.

Y los pensamientos del mayor no eran tan diferentes, mirando de pies a cabeza al menor y darse cuenta que sí, él era más lindo en persona que en aquellas fotos que tenía en la página haciéndole sonreír un poco más y después carraspear ligeramente. ―Así que Tyler por fin nos conocemos, ―El nombrado asintió, sonriendo ligeramente y mirar hacia abajo donde tenía ambas manos juntas y sus dedos jugando entre sí.

―Eres más lindo en persona Tyler... ―Soltó el mayor, haciendo que las mejillas del menor explotaran en un rojo fuerte que comenzaba irse hasta sus orejas y lo hizo sonreír más de la cuenta, tratando de esconder su enorme sonrisa mordiendo su labio inferior. ―Y desde que comenzamos a hablar me he preguntado, ¿Por qué entraste a aquella página?

Tyler carraspeó, aun con sus dedos jugando entre sí, pero alguien interrumpió su respuesta, aquella mesera había regresado y se podía ver que estaba fastidiada. ―He hablado con mi jefe y me ha dicho que llamará a la policía si ve que te fuiste sin pagar, así que más vale que ordenes algo que en verdad puedas pagar. ―Las palabras las había casi escupido, rodándole los ojos al castaño que le veía sorprendido por su forma de hablarle.

Y parecía que aquella mueca de sorpresa era contagiosa ya que aquella grosera mujer al ver que Joshua estaba sentado junto con Tyler su cara se había vuelto pálida, casi con un temor que le hizo un poco de gracia al castaño cuando vio que el tintado movía sus cejas y le sonreía a aquella tipa. ―Oh, se-señor Dun. No sabía que usted lo es-estaba acompañando, oh dios. ―Tyler frunció su ceño, confundió al ver como la chica de cabello castaño había comenzado a tartamudear.

―Buenos días... ―El mayor se acercó a aquella asustada mujer mirando el nombre en la pequeña placa de su mantel. ―...Diane, quisiera dos cafés un expreso y uno normal con mucha crema y dos de azúcar. ―Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, sonriéndole a la chica. ―Rápido. ―Pero aquella sonrisa no era la misma que le había dado al menor cortos minutos atrás, era algo más molesta e intolerante.

Y Tyler miró todo eso en silencio son una ceja levantada y una expresión confusa, mirando como aquella mujer después de haber actuado como una cretina, ahora caminaba rápidamente lejos de aquella mesa con su cara pálida.

― ¿Señor Dun? ―Repitió el menor casi con gracia y después dejo que su espalda se apoyara en el respaldo de aquella silla, esperando a que el mayor le respondiera, sonriendo una vez más y pasando una de sus manos por su desordenado cabello rojo. ―Creo que me estoy perdiendo algo.

―Estoy seguro que no es mucho. ―Confesó y después carraspeó acomodándose en la silla y acomodar su costoso saco de vestir. ―No suelo hablar de esto por teléfono o cuando conozco gente, ―El castaño aún tenía una de sus cejas alzada, esperando a qué se refería el mayor. ―Mi padre... se puede decir que es importante y trabajo con él. ―Dijo dándole vueltas al asunto y levantar sus hombros tratando de darle menos importancia.

― ¿Así qué si tu padre es importante, también lo eres tú? ―El mayor asintió, sonriendo ligeramente. ―Eres bastante humilde con todo esto, ¿No crees?

Joshua había dejado salir una suave risa, algo que había hecho que la piel del menor se erizara debajo de aquella gastada sudadera y un escalofrío se paseara por su cuello y espalda, ―No puedo ir por la calle diciendo que soy el hijo del jefe de una de las constructoras más importantes de América. ―Respondió mientras volvía a mover sus hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

―Pero ella lo sabe. ―El menor debajo de la mesa había cruzado su pierna, golpeándose ligeramente con la mesa, moviéndola notoriamente y haciendo sonreír una vez más al mayor.

―No, ella sabe que puedo despedirla. ―Tyler levantó una vez más su ceja, esperando una explicación más clara. ―Mi madre es dueña de las cafeterías Claudette y unos lugares más. ―Lo había dicho como si fuera lo más normal que se podía decir por la mañana.

―Vaya, ―Había dejado salir una risilla, algo más como un bufido sorprendido y sus ojos notoriamente abiertos. ―Creo que me perdí de mucho. ―Habló acomodándose en la silla y después mirar al mayor, con ceño fruncido y manos entrelazadas.

―Es algo que no iba hablar contigo en el primer mensaje. ―Respondió, mirando como la mesera venia con ambos cafés en una pequeña bandeja. Su voz había sido un poco m{as grave y seria.

―Van por la casa, espero que lo-los disfrute. ―Murmuró con manos temblorosas y los dejó en la mesa entre ambos hombres, y se fue después de darle una rápida sonrisa al tintado de rojo.

―Pero bueno, ―El mayor trató de quitar aquel silencio que comenzaba a formarse. ―Tampoco me gusta hablar por teléfono sobre esto, siento que debíamos de conocernos primero y tener algo de confianza. —Comenzó suspirando ligeramente y después darle un sorbo a su café, acercándole el café que sobraba al menor.

—Dinero. —Tyler cerró sus ojos un momento, al ver que había sido lo único que había salido de su boca, negando ligeramente y después tomar el café entre sus manos. Pudo ver como Joshua fruncía el ceño acercándose más a la mesa, esperando a que siguiera. —Me has preguntado por que había entrado a la página, ne-necesito el dinero. —Murmuró, bajando la mirada, sintiendo que había cagado todo por ser tan directo.

Joshua volvió a suspirar, asintiendo. —He escuchado lo que, ¿el casero? Te dijo ayer, —Tyler, asintió lentamente sintiendo como su rostro ardía por la vergüenza. —Puedo darte casi diez mil dólares al mes. —Comentó, después de un corto silencio donde había hecho los cálculos sobre su dinero. —Si necesitas más puedo dártelo, pero es a cambio de...

—Sexo. —Tyler había respondido en un tono frio y casi con asco, tratando de no hacer alguna mueca.

—No, —El menor levantó la mirada, confuso ante aquella negación. —No soy como aquellos hombres que sólo quieren un polvo y te dan el dinero, sé que tú no eres alguna prostituta que vaya aceptar algo así. —Tyler dejo salir una media sonrisa y bajo su mirada una vez al humeante café.

—Tampoco puedo aceptar el dinero así, es tu dinero y trabajas por él, es injusto que venga y te lo quite. —La voz del menor se había levantado, temiendo que las personas en la mesa contigua le hubiesen escuchado.

El mayor le miraba y negó, —Es diferente, no tengo problemas en gastarlo, además lo necesitas más que yo. —Respondió y extendió una de sus manos por aquella mesa de cristal, hasta encontrar la del menor, aun teniéndolas cerca del caliente café estaban frías y pudo sentir como un leve escalofrío le había pasado cuando sintió la mano del más grande apretar una de las suyas.

—Hagamos un trato, salimos unas cuantas veces más, yo pago todo y al final de la noche si te llega a gustar, no lo sé, la comida o haber ido a ver una película conmigo pago el siguiente mes de tu departamento y te ayudo en lo que necesites, ¿Te parece? —Tyler dejó salir una risa un tanto boba al escuchar aquellas palabras, sintiendo como en su estómago un nudo se formaba y sus mejillas comenzaban a tener color una vez más.

Pero al final después de pesarlo (la verdad no lo había hecho sólo quería verse un tanto sutil y no necesitado) asintió, dejando salir una grande sonrisa y apretar la mano contraria que le seguía agarrando. —Es un trato.


	8. 7

Después de aquello habían comenzado a platicar sobre nada y al mismo tiempo, sobre todo, y después de que el café se terminó el móvil del mayor había comenzado a sonar, mirándolo con disgusto suspiró.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo. —Habló desganado y miró a Tyler quien mordía su labio mientras asentía. —Espero que nos volvamos a ver, nos volveremos a ver una vez más, ¿Verdad? —Tyler sonrió ligeramente y asintió. —Si quieres puedo dejarte cerca de tu departamento.

El menor negó. —Está bien así, puedo tomar un autobús que me deja enfrente de mi edificio. No te molestes. —El contrario también negó.

—Claro que no me molesta, mejor toma un taxi y después de que llegues me mandas un mensaje, ¿te parece? —Propuso mientras sacaba su cartera y después algunos billetes que ni siquiera contó, dándoselos al menor.

—Dios, Joshua es demasiado dinero, yo-yo no podría, —El menor se los devolvió al contar aquellos billetes verdes.

—No, tómalos. Es un adelanto, después nos veremos y ahí te daré lo demás. —El pelirrojo le sonrió alejando la mano del menor con el dinero y después de que Tyler intercalara su mirada del dinero al mayor unas veces suspiró, guardándose el dinero en uno de sus bolsillos y después de que el mayor se levantara de su silla el contrario le siguió hasta la acera, donde delante de ellos pasaban algunos autos.

El pelirrojo detuvo un taxi, abriendo la puerta al menor y hacerle una ceña para que entrara. —Me encantó conocerte pequeño. —La voz del más grande era un poco más grave, haciéndole temblar ligeramente al menor que asentía.

—Fue un gusto, Joshua. —Dijo mientras sonreía lentamente, y antes de subirse en aquel auto pintado de amarillo con franjas negras, se acercó al mayor dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla peligrosamente cerca de aquellos rojizos labios. —Nos vemos después, señor Dun. —El nombrado sonrió, entendiendo lo que pasaba y miro como el menor cerraba la puerta y aquel auto se alejaba lentamente.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Y después de que el tiempo pasara, donde Tyler ya había llegado a su departamento sin antes pasar a donde estaba el casero y pagar los meses atrasados más un adelanto de los siguientes dos, subió a su departamento. Dejándose caer en su no tan cómoda cama y suspirar recordando todo lo que había pasado en aquella cafetería, haciéndole sonreír como un bobo.

Y sin más que esperar tomó su roto móvil, comenzando a escribirle un texto a su frentón amigo contándole lo que había pasado y antes de que el castaño cerrara la aplicación de mensajes después de haberle mandado todo su móvil comenzó a sonar, mostrando el apodo que tenía Tyler a Brendon en sus contactos.

—Por dios, por dios. —Se comenzó a escuchar, haciendo reír al castaño que puso en altavoz su móvil para ahorrarse el quedarse sordo por aquellos gritos. —Y dime, ¿follaron? ¿qué hicieron? ¿terminaste por hacerle un oral? —Tyler supo después de haber escuchado como una voz más le decía "Brendon, por favor estamos en el autobús." Que el pelinegro lo había dicho aun más fuerte de lo que en la bocina se había escuchado y antes de que Tyler pudiera contestar una vez más el moreno comenzó. —No, no me digas nada. Estamos por llegar a tu lugar, tienes que decirme todo cuando lleguemos. —Y después de escuchar como la contraria voz del azabache se quejaba, la llamada fue cortada. Dejando a Tyler confuso y divertido riéndose ligeramente.

No pasó tanto tiempo de que su puerta fuera golpeada unas cuantas veces fuertemente y que el castaño abriera con desgana, mirando como Patrick estaba con ceño fruncido y una caja de pizza entre las manos y Brendon con una enorme sonrisa. —Tienes que contarnos todo. —Habló, mientras amenazaba al castaño con uno de sus dedos y entraba al lugar, siendo seguido por el rubio y también por Tyler quien terminaron en el pequeño salón de aquel departamento.

Tyler al igual que Patrick terminaron suspirando, sentándose cada uno en los dos sofás que tenía Tyler, algo incomodos y sin duda viejos, hundiéndose notoriamente los tres por lo viejo que estaban aquellos sofás.

—Eh, bueno ayer dijo que quería que nos viéramos. —Brendon asintió, esperando a que siguiera mirándose emocionado. —Y pues, nos vimos en una cafetería hace unas horas. —Terminó su historia, cruzándose de piernas y sonriendo al ver la cara del moreno, decepcionado.

— ¿Y eso fue todo? —Preguntó casi triste al ver como Tyler asentía. — ¿Hubo contacto? —Tyler dejó salir una sonrisilla al ver como el azabache trataba lo imposible para que el castaño le dijera que habían follado.

—Tocó una de mis manos varias veces y le di un beso. —Brendon levantó sus cejas emocionado. —En una mejilla. —El azabache gruñó, dándose por vencido y ahogar aquella pena en una humeante rebanada de pizza.

—¿Fue bueno contigo? —Por fin habló Patrick con un tono de preocupación, interrumpiendo al castaño con su pizza y que Brendon le mirara.

—Si, ¿Creo? En realidad, se veía como un buen tipo, me invitó a salir unas veces más. —Habló con la boca llena, pero aun así Patrick le había entendido asintiendo a sus palabras. —También dijo que me podía dar diez mil al mes si me quedaba con él. —El lugar se había quedado en silencio después de aquellas palabras.

— ¿Diez mil putos dólares? —Habló Brendon, casi escupiendo la pizza que estaba masticando, — ¿Con quién mierda acabas de salir? —Preguntó aun sorprendido por lo que el castaño acababa de decir.

—No lo sé, su nombre era Joshua, Joshua Dun. —Brendon tragó aquel pedazo de pizza que casi escupe segundos atrás.

—Mierda, mierda. —Dejó salir, golpeando el lado solo del sofá mostrando aquella sorpresa. —Has estado hablando con maldito Joshua Dun todo el tiempo y no sabes quién es. —Tyler frunció su ceño y después levantó sus hombros.

—Espera, nuestro edificio en la universidad fue construido por un tal Bradley Dun, ¿No? —Brendon asintió a las palabras del rubio, aun radiando sorpresa y algo de emoción.

—Bradley Dun es el padre de Joshua Dun, ¿recuerdas? El tipo que se presentó a la inauguración con cabello rojizo y una cara de culo que se le notaba más y más cada que una tipa le pedía una foto con él. —Patrick asintió abriendo sus ojos cuando lo recordó. — ¿De verdad fue bueno contigo?

Tyler bufó, al ver cuanta atención ya le habían puesto al tema. —Sí, en ningún momento vi que me hiciera alguna mueca así, aunque... —Paró al recordar a la mesera quien le había maltratado. —...Una mesera fue una imbécil conmigo y cuando Joshua vio lo que pasaba también fue un imbécil con aquella tipa. Pero no conmigo. —Explicó, levantando sus hombros quitándole peso a todo eso.

—Mierda, es cien por ciento papi material. —Brendon dijo mientras suspiraba, frunciendo el ceño cuando Patrick y Tyler comenzaron a reír.

—Lo que importa aquí no es el dinero, Ty. —Interrumpió el rubio, mirando como Tyler limpiaba pequeñas lagrimas que se le habían salido por aquella estruendosa risa. —Lo que importa es que seas en verdad feliz con él. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros dos en cualquier cosa.

—Claro, como en un cuarteto, nosotros estaremos para ti. —El castaño y el rubio rieron a las palabras de Brendon quien también había comenzado a reír.


	9. 8

Después de aquella platica entre mejores amigos el día comenzaba a terminar, donde Brendon había pedido un taxi para él y Patrick, y después de que el taxi llegara ambos se fueran del pequeño departamento del castaño.

El tiempo había comenzado a pasar rápidamente, donde diariamente el castaño y Joshua se mandaban mensajes o al final del día se llamaban, escuchando como el día del mayor había ido.

— ¿Sabías que hoy se cumplen casi dos meses desde que comenzamos a hablar? —El castaño preguntó, masticando su cucharada de cereal que se había llevado a la boca segundos antes.

—Oh diablos, —Habló el mayor al otro lado de la bocina, en tono casi convincente de sorpresa, pero Tyler aun para haber pasado dos meses sabía que el mayor mentía. —No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado. —Tyler dejo salir una risilla.

—Sé que es una mentira, días atrás estabas hablando de este día. —El castaño lo había pillado y pudo escuchar como el mayor sonreía lentamente.

—Me conoces bien, pequeño. —El mayor dejó salir una suave risa que hizo eco en el solo departamento del menor, pero aquella paz que habían creado ambos entre risas había sido interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta y el golpeteo de unos zapatos en el piso del pelirrojo.

—Lo sé, tengo que tocar antes de entrar, pero Bradley quiere que firmes algunos papeles para que él pueda mandarlos a los extranjeros. —Una voz algo estresada sonaba en el fondo, Tyler mantenía su móvil en altavoz escuchando aquella conversación.

Joshua había bufado y después un extraño silencio comenzó, — ¿Estás haciendo una llamada? —Aquella voz cansada había cambiado de humor; curiosa.

—Addison, por favor. —El pelirrojo había gruñido, comenzaba a sonar molesto, pero al parecer a aquella pelirroja no le importaba en absoluto.

—Vamos, sé que no es del trabajo, ¿Es el chico Tyler? —El nombrado sonrió, extrañado al escuchar que aquella mujer misteriosa de voz rasposa sabia su nombre. — ¿Puedo hablar con él? —Joshua había comenzado a negar, tratando de quitarle el móvil a la menor que ya lo tenía entre sus delgados dedos dejando salir algunas risillas.

—Hola, ¿Tyler? —La voz de aquella mujer ya no sonaba a lo lejos, haciéndose estruendosa. —Soy Addison, se podría decir que soy la encargada de que Joshua firme papeles, pero. —La o en aquella frase había sido alargada. —Soy quien le enseñó aquella página a Joshua, así que posiblemente si no fuera por mi ustedes dos no se hubieran conocido.

Tyler dejo salir una risilla después de escuchar a la pelirroja. —Bueno, Addi, muchas gracias por haber hecho eso. —Dijo entre suaves risillas, que al mayor que escuchaba atento a lo que decía aquella molesta chica y el castaño una sonrisa se le había escapado. —¿Te contó que hoy se cumplen dos meses de habernos conocido? —Addison abrió su boca en sorpresa al ver que el pelirrojo no había dicho nada sobre eso.

Mientras que un silencioso, " _¿Por qué se lo dijiste?_ " había salido de los labios del mayor, sabiendo que la pelirroja haría un escándalo, por una parte, al ver que el mayor no le había dicho nada sobre el tema y otra porque comenzaría a gritar de emoción al ver que por fin Joshua comenzaba a seguir adelante.

—No, no me lo ha dicho. Pero muchas gracias por decírmelo Ty. —El nombrado sonrió, levantando sus hombros olvidándose que aquellos dos no le podían ver. —¿Y ya saben que van a hacer hoy? ¿Saldrán a comer? ¿Ver una película? —Un gruñido más se había escuchado a lo lejos de la bocina.

—Addison, ¿Me podrías devolver el maldito móvil? —La voz del teñido era más grave y enojada, pero una risilla había salido de la nombrada.

—Vamos Joshe, podría ayudarles para celebrar este día. —Un suave tono de tristeza salió de la pelirroja, pero un bufido más del mayor se escuchó haciéndola suspirar, —Está bien, está bien. Sólo me despediré de Ty. —Murmuró resignada. —Nos vemos después _Tyboy_ , y no dejes que Joshua te pegue el mal humor. Suenas como un buen chico. Espero verte muy pronto. —El castaño sonrió un poco más, escuchando como aquella chica le había mandado hasta un beso.

—Hasta luego Addison. —Se despidió Tyler de aquella chica que se escuchaba alejarse de la bocina del móvil, dejando un tenso silencio donde el mayor sólo carraspeó.

—Suele ser molesta la mayor parte del tiempo, —La grave voz del mayor comenzaba a relajarse, volviendo lentamente a aquel tono que usaba con el menor. —Pero es muy buena haciendo su trabajo, sin ella no sabría en qué día estoy. —Tyler compartió aquella suave risilla que el mayor había soltado.

—Y sin ella no nos hubiéramos conocido. —Añadió y dejo salir un suspiro mientras golpeaba su plato ya vacío con su cuchara suavemente. —Suena como alguien genial, tal vez pueda conocerla algún día. —El pelirrojo había dejado salir un extraño sonido de negación, casi como un quejido.

—Algún día, pero... —La _o_ en aquel ' _pero_ ' la había alargado casi igual como la pelirroja. —...Tenemos que hacer algo hoy, ya son dos meses de habernos conocido y uno de habernos visto. Quiero saber si aquel rostro tuyo sigue siendo tan tierno. —Lo último había sido tan inesperado, haciendo que el rostro del menor comenzara a inundarse de un fuerte color rojo.

—Oh, pa-para. —El menor mordió su labio al ver que había comenzado a tartamudear y después suspiró. —Si estás libre hoy, claro que podemos vernos. Pero no tengo idea de qué podemos hacer. —Dejo salir una suave risilla, esperando a que el mayor respondiera.

—Hoy estaré libre. Y tengo en mente qué podemos hacer. —Tyler sabía que el pelirrojo estaba sonriendo. — ¿Te parece si nos vemos una vez más en la cafetería en la que nos conocimos pasadas de las cinco? —El castaño frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Volveremos a beber café? —Preguntó curioso, pero no dijo más cuando escuchó como el mayor dejaba salir un sonidillo negativo.

—Vernos fuera de la cafetería, deja que Joshie haga lo demás. —Tyler rio ante aquel sobrenombre que el mayor se había puesto.

—Muy bien, entonces nos vemos más tarde, _Joshie_. —Repitió aquel sobrenombre sabiendo que el nombrado estaba sonriendo.

—Nos vemos, pequeño. —Y Tyler colgó aquella larga llamada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nervioso sin duda al saber que volvería a conocer a Joshua.


	10. 9

Tyler se había puesto lo más decente que tenía en aquel pequeño armario, un armario que con el tiempo ya comenzaba a caerse de lo vieja que estaba, dejando la mayoría de la ropa del castaño amontonarse en una de las sillas del comedor. Y suspirar notoriamente nervioso mientras se miraba en el pequeño espejo de su baño, pensando si se veía bien con su cabello notablemente largo pareciendo como un algodón de azúcar marrón.

El castaño ya iba de camino a aquella cafetería, arrugando las mangas de su sudadera que se mantenía abierta mostrando una camiseta de botones con algún estampado. Obviamente estaba más que nervioso ahora que ya estaba por llegar a aquella cafetería y mantenía su labio inferior entre sus dientes mordiéndolo suavemente.

El bus se había detenido enfrente de aquella cafetería, donde Tyler lentamente bajó dejando que el autobús cubriera momentáneamente su vista de la calle frente a él, el lugar era diferente a aquella vez hace ya un mes, el lugar no estaba lleno y el sol ya estaba comenzando a esconderse por los edificios detrás del castaño que había dejado su labio en paz, dejándolo hinchado.

Pero también había diferencia ahí, Tyler pudo reconocer a un hombre de cabellos rojos que estaba fuera del café con una de sus manos en el bolsillo de aquellos pantalones de vestir, pero ahora no usaba algún saco elegante dejando a la vista una camiseta a botones arremangada, dejando a la vista algo parecido a un borrón verdoso en uno de sus brazos.

El castaño a pasos lentos y con cuidado de que los autos no pasaran mientras el cruzaba la calle llegó a donde estaba aquel pelirrojo, bajando el móvil que mantenía en su mano libre y apagarlo para guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos. Miró al castaño con una sonrisilla que comenzaba a formársele al ver al menor.

—Buenas tardes pequeño. —Le murmuró, con una bien formada sonrisa acercándose al contrario.

Tyler se mantenía nervioso por dentro, dejando salir una sonrisa algo chueca y dejó que el mayor se acercara para besar una de sus mejillas, casi parecido al que el castaño le había dado hace un mes atrás. —Hola Joshua. —El menor saludó y no pudo quitar su mirada de aquella mancha verdosa que sobresalía en uno de sus brazos. —No sabía que tenías tatuajes.

El mayor frunció su ceño, y con su mano contraria comenzó a levantar la manga de su brazo tatuado enseñando casi por completo aquellas manchas que ahora se mezclaban con un marrón, dándole forma a un bien detallado árbol. —Espero que no moleste, me lo hice a finales de la universidad pensando que se veía genial. —Tyler había dejado salir una risilla, confundiéndose como un bufido.

— ¿Y ahora no se ve genial? Es lo más asombroso que he visto en mi vida. —Habló casi sorprendido, recibiendo una suave risilla del mayor, rascándose su nuca mientras miraba algún otro lugar, hasta había parecido que se había ruborizado.

—Si tú lo crees entonces lo es, ¿Tienes algún tatuaje? —El menor suspiró negando ante aquella pregunta.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de poder hacerme uno, pero no lo sé, tal vez después pueda hacerme uno. —Murmuró, tratando de no tartamudear y comenzar a sentirse menos nervioso de lo que estaba cuando había llegado.

El mayor asintió a sus palabras y después miro a la sola calle donde muy pocas personas pasaban, —Bueno, no tenía en mente pasar lo que quedaba de día aquí. ¿Me acompañas? —El teñido había comenzado a caminar, esperando a que el menor le siguiera cuando asintió.

Comenzaron a caminar una calle lejos de aquella cafetería, donde a lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño parque que comenzaba a esconder lentamente más y más el sol, haciendo que las luces de las calles comenzaran a encenderse. Aun para ser ya las seis de la tarde comenzaba a anochecer rápidamente.

El castaño caminaba a un lado del pelirrojo ambos no habían dicho palabra alguna en todo el camino comenzando a crear un silencio incómodo. —Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos? —Habló el menor, mirando como el pelirrojo caminaba a un lado de él.

—Pensé hacer algo normal, —Habló mientras levantaba los hombros y después paraba, mirando de reojo el ceño fruncido del menor. —Así que pensé que sería divertido venir a ver una película contigo. —Siguió al ya estar enfrente del cinema y dejar salir una risilla al ver que el castaño miraba los títulos de aquellas películas en estreno en la parte de arriba del lugar. Le tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar dentro del lugar. —Vamos. —Murmuró, entrando.

Aquel contacto fue tan imprevisto para el menor, sintiendo como la mano del teñido apretaba la suya aun sin entrelazar sus dedos, sólo la fría y gran mano del mayor apretando la contraria. Joshua había terminado junto con el castaño enfrente de las taquillas, mirando los horarios de las diferentes películas que había sin soltar la mano del menor.

— _Oh por dios_ , ¿No es ese Joshua Dun? —Una delgada y chillante voz sonó detrás de aquel par, el nombrado se había tensado notoriamente ante aquello.

—Claro que lo es, ¿Quién más podría lucir tan bien ese cabello rojo? —Una de aquellas chicas comentó, el castaño al escuchar aquellas voces tan chillantes miró hacia atrás captando un pequeño grupo de chicas. Tal vez de la misma edad que él.

—No creo que sea mejor molestarle, está acompañado. —Tyler miró al pelirrojo que aún tenía la vista en la cartelera mientras seguía escuchando aquellas delgadas voces detrás de ambos.

—¿Y? No creo que tengamos la oportunidad de volverle a ver. —Una de aquellas tipas habló, y después hubo un silencio que había durado demasiado poco para el castaño siendo ligeramente asustado por aquel grupo de adolescentes con cabellos decolorados de un mal rubio, quien sonreía pícaramente al par. Claro estaba que aquellas miradas no iban a Tyler.

—Por dios, mi amiga Nancy dijo que no eras tú. Pero obviamente que eras tú, porque ese cabello te delata. —El grupo detrás de aquella rubia rio suavemente, donde casi todas aquellas tipas cubrían sus bocas, tratando de verse atractivas para el mayor que sólo había dejado salir un suspiro y apretar la mano del menor tratando de hacer obvio que Joshua estaba ocupado en ese momento.

Pero al parecer aquellas tipas no lo notaron, sacando una de ellas su móvil y después mirar a Tyler notoriamente diferente de cómo estaba mirando a Joshua. —Uhm, ¿Podrías tomarnos una foto con el Señor Dun? —El castaño frunció el ceño, pero no negó tratando de quitar el agarra en su mano contraria y tomar el móvil de aquella rubia.

Aquel grupo de chicas se juntó alrededor del pelirrojo quien había cambiado notoriamente su expresión de una relajada cuando estaba con el menor a una molesta casi terminado en enojo puro, quien había apretado su mandíbula cuando una de aquellas tipas se acercó a él, posando para aquella foto que el castaño iba a tomar.

Pero Tyler no lo hizo, tomando una foto con la cámara frontal de él y otra moviendo notoriamente el móvil para que aquella foto saliera arruinada, y después de haber hecho eso con una ligera sonrisilla entre sus labios le devolvió el móvil a aquella rubia chica quien después de murmurarle al pelirrojo un 'gracias' se fue junto con sus amigas. —Es tan guapo, dios, les juro que me ha guiñado un ojo. —Chilló aquella tipa a sus amigas quienes salían de ahí a pasos apurados.

Y después de que aquellas tipas se fueran un tenso silencio comenzó donde Joshua había vuelto a mirar la cartelera, pero sin quitar aquella frustrada expresión en su rostro. —Señor Dun. —Repitió el menor con una suave sonrisilla tratando de hallarle lo gracioso a lo sucedido.

—No es gracioso. —Gruño el mayor en un tono que no había escuchado antes, su voz era más grave y notoriamente seria, mirando al menor con aquella mueca de desagrado. Mientras que Tyler había callado de golpe, quitando aquella sonrisilla de sus labios volviéndolos una línea recta y un suave jadeo había salido ante aquel sobresalto.

Joshua suspiró, quitando la mirada del menor y suspirar, pasando una de sus manos por su rostro tratando de calmarse. —Lo siento, —Le murmuró, alzando su mano para alcanzar la del menor y tomarla suavemente, esperando a que el castaño la quitara de golpe.

El menor suspiró también pero más callado y miró al menor alzando sus hombros, —No hay problema, podemos hablar de esto después de la película, si quieres. —Trató de animar el ambiente, dejando que el mayor tomara su mano como hace minutos antes, ninguno entrelazaba sus dedos.


	11. 10

Joshua había dejado que Tyler escogiera la película, tal vez había sido su error ya que el menor había escogido una película de terror. 

 

Sin duda Joshua quería que el castaño escogiera una película romántica, algo que acentuara el ambiente y terminaran al menos tomados de las manos.

 

Pero Tyler sujetaba aquella cubeta de palomitas, sonriendo suavemente dejando que el mayor cargara los dos vasos llenos de alguna soda y tuviera a la mano los boletos para entrar a alguna de aquella salas oscuras. 

 

El lugar estaba lleno, haciendo que el par terminara en los asientos de hasta atrás de aquella sala, Tyler lentamente entró en la fila de asientos terminando casi a mitad de fila, tratando que la cubeta de palomitas no cayera. 

 

Porque Tyler era descuidado y sabía que en algún mal movimiento aquellas palomitas saldrían volando de su agarre por más fuerte que las tomara. 

 

La película era cliché, un grupo de amigos en una cabaña que obviamente estaría maldita por algún tipo de demonio enojado, pero eso no significaba que el castaño no estuviese asustado, dando leves sobresaltos cuando lo más mínimo pasaba. 

 

Y Joshua lo disfrutaba, tal vez al final no había sido tan malo no haber escogido aquella película romántica, viendo como Tyler comía un puño de palomitas entre sustos y susurraba cosas como "no entres ahí, por favor". Sin duda aquel chico era tierno. 

 

Y Tyler le había pillado, había encontrado al mayor mirándole con una suave sonrisilla que se iluminaba con los reflejos de aquella mala película de terror, –Oye, la película está allá. –Habló el menor, su sonrisa había crecido y sus mejillas se habían encendido inmediatamente, dándole un suave golpe en la mano al mayor que asentía mirando a aquella gran pantalla. 

 

–Quería un poco de palomitas, pero creo que te las has acabado. –La voz de Joshua se perdía con los estruendosos ruidos de la película, pero Tyler había escuchado eso, haciendo una mueca de sorpresa al ver que la cubeta de palomitas ya estaba vacío.

 

–Oh, mierda, lo siento, de verdad no quería hacerlo. –El menor había tomado la cubeta vacía mientras miraba aún la pantalla, atento a la película. –Iré por más palomitas, ya regreso. –Siguió, levantándose de su asiento y lentamente pasar adelante de Joshua, tratando de no golpearle con sus piernas.

 

–Así está bien pequeño, no t...– Joshua comenzó, negando cuando Tyler estaba ya pasando por arriba del mayor, la pantalla se había puesto totalmente negra y el menor paró, queriendo saber qué iba a pasar.

 

Una mujer con una muy mala apariencia había aparecido de repente, soltando un terrorífico y desagradable grito, que obviamente había asustado al menor, soltando un agudo grito mientras lanzaba el vacío bote de palomitas y al mismo tiempo tropezaba con el pie de Joshua, cayendo entre los asiento a un lado del mayor. 

 

Entonces varias molestas personas comenzaron a callar al castaño después de aquel grito sin importarles qué hacía el chico y mirar aquella mala película de terror. Mientras que Tyler se había levantado de aquel pegajoso suelo, sintiendo como Joshua apretaba su muñeca ayudándole a levantarse.

 

El menor negó, soltándose del agarre del mayor y caminar escaleras abajo rápidamente, ignorando cómo el más grande le hablaba diciéndole que le esperara. Pero Tyler había salido de aquella oscura sala, sintiendo su rostro arder y como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse, sintiéndose avergonzado a más no poder.

 

El castaño había terminado en el baño de aquel cinema, ignorando cómo los tipos que salían de los baños le miraban extrañado, Tyler estaba en los lavamanos, mojándose la cara y tratando de respirar de una manera normal, calmándose. 

 

Pero aquella calma que trataba de juntar se había esfumado cuando Joshua había llegado al baño, Tyler podía ver como el mayor le miraba con preocupación. –Pequeño, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó al ver como el rostro y unos cuantos mechones de aquel castaño cabello estaban mojados. 

 

Tyler negó, suspirando y dejando salir una risilla un tanto nerviosa, hasta algo avergonzada. –Hice que te salieras a mitad de película, me he comido todas las palomitas y soy una mierda que ni siquiera sabe ponerse de pie. –Una risilla se le había salido con la última frase, sonaba un poco lastimera. 

 

Pero Joshua negó, frunciendo el ceño cuando Tyler quito su mirada, y como su mandíbula había comenzado a temblar, –Ty, no había problema con las palomitas, en realidad no quería. Y tampoco hay problema con la película, estoy seguro que ya la he visto. –El menor le miró rápidamente, dejando una vez más la mirada en otro lugar tratando de verle a los ojos. 

 

Tyler había dejado de respirar momentáneamente cuando sintió que el mayor se le acercaba, dejando sus manos en los hombros del menor para que le mirara, pero el castaño no lo hizo, mirando al suelo porque sabía que terminaría llorando de vergüenza. Tyler no era material para Joshua, era torpe y obviamente mucho menos atractivo que el mayor, eso se decía el castaño desde que vio a Joshua y por cosas como la que había ocurrido las posibilidades de que Joshua no estuviese con Tyler por pena eran pequeñísimas. 

 

Los pensamientos del menor se detuvieron cuando una fría mano le había tocado la barbilla suavemente, haciéndole que volteara a mirar al mayor, a aquellos ojos moca que le miraban cálidamente. –No creo que seas una mierda, y de verdad no me gusta que uses ese tipo de lenguaje en ti. Todos podemos tropezarnos y caer, y eso no nos hace una mierda. –La voz del mayor era suave, gentil. Sin dejar de mirar al menor de ojos brillosos, asintiendo lentamente a aquellas palabras. 

 

El corazón de Tyler había dado un repentino respingo, formándose un agradable nudo en el estómago que le hizo sonreír lentamente. Sin saber qué responderle al mayor en verdad. 

 

Pero aquel ambiente había sido arruinado, porque tal vez ambos habían olvidado que estaban en el baño. Ambos miraron en el reflejo de aquel gran espejo como un hombre entraba y comenzaba a usar uno de los urinales, haciendo a ambos reír, separándose lentamente uno del otro. 

 

–Creo que la película ya se acabo, ¿Quieres salir? –El mayor preguntó, mirando cómo el menor dejaba salir un profundo suspiro y asentía, ambos saliendo de aquel cinema. 

 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

 

El cielo era cubierto por un color naranjo que se desvanecía lentamente cambiándose a un azul oscuro, mostrando ya las pequeñas estrellas, aquellos dos caminaban por el parque enfrente del cinema. 

 

Terminando ambos en una pequeña banca frente un lago que absorbía aquel naranjo color llevándose lo poco de sol que quedaba, Joshua suspiró y miró al castaño quien miraba el atardecer, tranquilo y relajado. 

 

–¿Quieres un helado? –El mayor murmuró, dándose cuenta que de un pequeño local de helados junto con otros de comida rápida aún estaban abiertos, el menor sonrió levemente y asintió, siguiendo al mayor hasta aquella heladería. 

 

Y regresaron a aquella banca ambos con un helado de diferente sabor, el menor daba rápidos lametones a su cono de chocolate mientras su vista volvía a aquel lago, un silencio algo cómodo lentamente comenzó. 

 

Tyler carraspeó, interrumpiendo aquel silencio y miró al mayor que estaba por acabar su cono de menta con chispas de chocolate. –¿Quieres hablar sobre lo qué pasó con aquellas tipas? –El menor preguntó, mirando como Joshua fruncía levemente el ceño. 

 

–Mi padre trabaja en una constructora grande, –Comenzó, mirando también hacia el lago. –Termina haciendo hospitales u hoteles. Para cuando estos están acabados tiene que ir a inaugurarlos. Él sabe que algún día tiene que retirarse y yo seré quien herede su trabajo y el nombre de su compañía. –Carraspeó, algo incómodo ante aquello. –Trata de que asista a todo tipo de evento, que las personas sepan quién soy y que haré en un futuro. Atrayendo a mucha gente, pero nunca me ha gustado la atención y mucho menos el tipo de atención que ellas intentaban darme. –Suspiró, mirando a su alrededor por algún cesto de basura. 

 

–¿No quieres que te den ese tipo de atención porque quieres que alguien en específico lo haga? –Aquella pregunta era demasiado específica y Tyler lo sabía, pero siguió. –¿Tienes a alguien específico que quieres que haga eso? –Terminó por preguntar, mirando al mayor quien se acomodaba mejor en aquella banca, mirando al menor. 

 

Joshua calló por un momento, mirando al menor con una ligera sonrisa, mirándole atento, casi como si quisiera aprenderse de memoria el rostro del menor y después negó, –No, en realidad no tengo a nadie que quiera que me dé ese tipo de atención. –Confesó, mirando una vez más al lago que había terminado ya por reflejar las pequeñas estrellas. 

 

Tyler sonrío, levemente y miró al suelo. Tal vez quería echarse para atrás y comenzar a encontrar un trabajo de verdad.


	12. 11

El sol ya había bajado, dándole paso a la luna iluminando aquel cielo estrellado, aquel pequeño parque donde ambos seguían comenzaba ya a vaciarse y aquel silencio que les acompañaba se comenzaba a esparcir por casi todo el lugar. 

 

–Ya es noche, ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –Preguntó el mayor, levantándose de aquel verde césped y sacudirse quitándose la tierra que se había pegado en su pantalón de vestir. 

 

Tyler lo dudó un poco, aún sentado en el suelo y comenzó a morder ligeramente su labio, para al final ladear su cabeza. –Creo que aún el autobús sigue pasando, no hay problema. –Murmuró, sonriéndole ligeramente al mayor para que no insistiera.

 

–Vamos pequeño, insisto, no creo que esté lejos de aquí y no me molesta. –Tyler intentó no hacer una mueca y después asintió, sin decir más. –Entonces levántate, que el pasto está húmedo y puedes terminar enfermo. –Habló mientras le daba su mano, ayudándole a levantarse. 

 

Las mejillas de Tyler sin duda comenzaban a tomar color cuando el rudo toque de aquella mano se había encontrado con la suya, sintiendo como Joshua la apretaba ligeramente cuando le trató de soltar. Yéndose ambos de aquel parque con las manos tomadas y una suave sonrisa comenzó a mostrarse en el mayor cuando Tyler había destensado su mano, dejando que el más grande la tomara. 

 

Llegaron al estacionamiento de aquella conocida cafetería por ambos, Tyler mirando como el último autobús del día ya comenzaba andar justo cuando ambos habían llegado, el mayor había soltado suavemente la mano del menor cuando llegaron a lo que Tyler suponía que era el auto de Joshua. 

 

Sin duda costaba un poco más que la vida de Tyler y comenzaba a dudar si era digno de tocarlo con su trasero lleno de césped y probablemente tierra, Joshua sacó sus llaves y caminó hasta la puerta del co-piloto, abriendo la puerta y mirar al menor que se mantenía mirando el brillante automóvil desde lejos y después miró a Joshua que le esperaba con la puerta abierta y la misma suave sonrisa que se había formado camino hasta allá. 

 

Tyler había terminado en aquel lujoso auto con el mayor, sentía que el más grande conducía lentamente por aquellas calles, dándole direcciones de donde estaba su departamento, el castaño había comenzado a pensar si era mejor mentirle al mayor y que lo dejase unas cuadras antes de donde era el edificio donde vivía. 

 

Podía sentir su cara arder de vergüenza pensando si el mayor después de llevarlo a su departamento vendría después y viera como vivía, era tan vergonzoso que terminaba con las ganas de esconder su rostro al sentirlo arder de esa manera. 

 

Pero Tyler no mintió, dándose un poco de coraje y decirle a Joshua donde vivía, los barrios donde el castaño vivía no eran peligrosos ni tampoco vivía en la pobreza extrema, pero sí había una diferencia muy notable entre donde se encontraba su edificio y donde estaba aquella cafetería, parque o cinema. Y sin duda Tyler se sentía mal por eso. 

 

El auto había ya aparcado frente aquel edificio, Tyler estaba apunto de salir del auto, pero Joshua le detuvo. –Espera, –Pidió mientras le tomaba del brazo y hacía que el castaño le mirara. –Sin duda este día fue mejor que cuando nos conocimos. –Tyler sonrío lentamente mientras asentía. –Y un trato es un trato, ¿No es así? –Siguió hablando mientras comenzaba a sacar su cartera y sin mirar aquellos verdes billetes los tomó para dárselos al menor. 

 

Tyler los miró, negando lentamente. –Vamos, hicimos el trato, si disfrutaste haber salido conmigo el dinero iba a ser tuyo. –El mayor le sonrió al menor que no pudo negar aquellas palabras. – ¿Disfrutaste haber salido conmigo? –Por un momento Tyler quiso mentir, negando y diciendo que el dinero era de él. 

 

Pero para esto Tyler había entrado a la pagina al final de cuentas. 

 

El castaño terminó sonriendo, tratando de aguantar su sonrisa mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior y después asintió. –Ahí está, ya te lo dije pequeño, por mi no hay problema el dinero. –El mayor sonrió más abiertamente y dejó que el menor tomase el dinero, ahora con su mano libre no dejó ir la oportunidad de tomar la barbilla del menor para que le mirara. 

 

–¿Nos vamos a volver a ver? –Le preguntó, Tyler podía jurar que aquella pregunta sonaba insegura, como si esperase que el castaño negara. Pero Tyler no haría eso. 

 

–Claro que si, Joshua. Me gusta pasar el día contigo. –Lo último había salido de él sin haberlo pensado, dándose cuenta de lo dicho mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a llenarse de aquel característico color en él y después tomar la mano del mayor para que pudiera mirar a otro lado. 

 

–Me gustaría volver a salir contigo Joshua. –Murmuró el menor, acercándose al pelirrojo y como antes ya lo había hecho le había dejado un suave beso en su mejilla, casi sintiendo aquellos labios rozar los suyos al separarse, –Nos vemos después _Joshie_. –Se despidió, sin esperar que el mayor dijera algo más.


End file.
